ArgoUML
ArgoUML is a UML diagramming application written in Java and released under the open source BSD License. By virtue of being a Java application, it is available on any platform supported by Java. In 2003, ArgoUML won the Software Development Magazine's annual Readers' Choice Award in the "Design and Analysis Tools" category. ArgoUML does not yet completely implement the UML standard and is lacking full support for some diagram types including sequence diagrams. The release 0.24 was described as a bug fix release solving the most serious problems in version 0.22, for a total of 172 bug fixes. ArgoUML development has suffered from lack of manpower. "Undo" has been a perpetually requested feature since 2003. Releases Previous stable releases: *first published: April 1998 *0.7.0 (April 1999) *0.8.1a (October 2000) *0.10.1 (July 2002) *0.12 (October 2002) *0.14 (August 2003) *0.16.1 (August 2004) *0.18.1 (April 2005) *0.20 (February 2006) *0.22 (August 2006) *0.24 (February 2007, current) Features New features since v0.20: *Critics browser improvements. *Show text edit boxes (for Associations etc.) when selected. *Support for DataTypes, Stereotypes and Enumerations on the diagram. *Clear grid selection and snap. *Support for CallStates, ObjectFlowStates. *Allow drawing Statechart diagrams without selecting a class first. *UML 1.4 – Enhanced extensibility features of UML 1.4. *AndroMDA compatibility. *Quality – Hundreds of bugs have been fixed. *Most functions now support multiple selection of model elements. *Drag and drop from the explorer tree into the diagram and within the explorer tree. Other features: *All 9 UML 1.4 diagrams supported. *Closely follows the UML standard. *Platform independent – Java 1.5+. *Click and Go! with Java Web Start (no setup required, starts from your web browser). *Standard UML 1.4 Metamodel. *XMI support. *Export diagrams as GIF, PNG, PS, EPS, PGML and SVG. *Available in ten languages: EN, EN-GB, DE, ES, IT, RU, FR, NB, PT, ZH. *Advanced diagram editing and zoom. *Built-in design critics provide unobtrusive review of design and suggestions for improvements. *Extensible modules interface. *OCL support. *Forward Engineering (code generation supports C++ and C#, Java, PHP4, PHP5, Python, Ruby and, with less mature modules, Ada, Delphi and SQL). *Reverse Engineering / JAR/class file import. *Cognitive support **Reflection-in-action ***Design Critics. ***Corrective automations (partially implemented). ***"To Do" list. ***User model (partially implemented). **Opportunistic design ***"To Do" list. ***Checklists. **Comprehension and Problem Solving ***Explorer perspectives. ***Multiple, overlapping views. Weaknesses * No undo feature. * Sequence diagrams do not function very well. * No support for UML 2.x See also *List of UML tools. *Poseidon for UML – a commercial descendant of ArgoUML. *ATL – an open source QVT language able to transform UML models produced by Argo/Poseidon. * StarUML – StarUML is an open source project to develop for the UML/MDA platform running on Win32 platform. * OpenBlueLab – an open source ERP that use ArgoUML to create directly the portal configured by use case diagram and class diagram. * OMF OpenBlueLab Modeling Framework – a subproject of OpenBlueLab that permits the transformation ArgoUML files into an ECORE file (for class diagrams) and into a file which conforms to our meta-model (for use case diagrams). The goal is to convert ArgoUML files to a specific format compatible with TopCased. References External links *Official ArgoUML website Category:Java platform software Category:Free UML tools Category:Tigris.org projects de:ArgoUML fr:ArgoUML es:ArgoUML pt:ArgoUML ru:ArgoUML